The present invention relates to a separable laminated container, of which an inner layer is separated from an outer layer and shrinks according to the decrease of the liquid content, and the related arts.
A separable laminated container is made up of an outer layer and an inner layer which are made of synthetic resin. The inner layer is separably laminated to the outer layer. The separable laminated container is normally used in the sealed state with a pump installed to a neck portion thereof. As the liquid content is poured out by the pump, the inner layer is separated from the outer layer and shrinks according to the decrease of the liquid content. In order to smoothly conduct the shrinkage of the inner layer, the outer layer is provided with an air suction hole.
As one of methods of forming such an air suction hole, a method in which the air-suction hole is formed by partially fusing the outer layer of the separable laminated container has been proposed (for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H06-345069). In this method, the inner layer of the laminated container is made of resin having melting point higher than that of the outer layer and the resin of the outer layer is only fused to form the air suction hole by fusion means which is set at a temperature higher than the melting point of the outer layer and lower than the melting point of the inner layer.
However, the method of forming the air suction hole as mentioned above has following problems.
In case of a little difference between the melting points of the inner layer and the outer layer, it is quite difficult to fuse the outer layer only. Therefore, a predetermined difference in temperature between the melting points of the inner layer and the outer layer is required, thereby restricting the selection of resins used for the inner layer and the outer layer.
Since the air suction hole is formed by fusing the resin of the outer layer by the fusion means, it is difficult to sharply form the air suction hole into a predetermined configuration. Therefore, a finishing is necessary to make the hole neat.
Temperature control is necessary to keep the fusion means in a constant temperature range, thereby complicating the device.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a method of forming an air suction hole in an outer layer in a desired configuration and the device.
There is a separable laminated container in which an outer layer and an inner layer are partially bonded as disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H04-339759, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H05-310265, or the like. The position where the outer layer and the inner layer are bonded has been considered variously. For example, the bonded portion is provided linearly along the longitudinal direction of the separable laminated container.
By the way, the separable laminated container is normally made in a method as described below.
First, a laminated parison or laminated preform (hereinafter, referred to as the laminated parison) having a laminated structure corresponding to the separable laminated container to be manufactured is molded by extrusion molding. During this molding, a bonded area extending the axial direction is provided in a predetermined position in such a manner as to allow the separation between the outer layer and the inner layer besides the bonded area. Then, the laminated parison is set in the mold and molded into a desired bottle-like configuration by blow molding in such a manner as to have an air suction hole in the outer layer.
For making sure to introduce air through the air suction hole, the position of the air suction hole should be shifted from the bonded area. When the diameter of the air suction hole is equal to or smaller than the width of the bonded area, overlap between the air suction hole and the bonded area results the blockage of the air suction hole so that air can not be introduced into a space the outer layer and the inner layer and the inner layer can not shrink.
However, since there is no mark indicating the position of the bonded area in the conventional separable laminated container, the air suction hole is sometimes formed to be overlapped with the bonded area.
Another one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a separable laminated container allowing an air suction hole to be positively positioned at a portion shifted from the bonded area.
By the way, to smoothly separate the inner layer from the outer layer according to the decrease of the liquid content in the separable laminated container, pre-separation is made before filling the container with the liquid content, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 06-345069. The conventional pre-separation is made by blowing air through the air suction hole of the separable laminated container to separate the inner layer from the outer layer, then blowing air into the container through the neck, and deaerating a space between the inner layer and the outer layer through the air suction hole so that the inner layer is returned in such a manner as to cling to the inner surface of the outer layer.
However, in the conventional separable laminated container, the inner layer is made of synthetic resin having a melting point higher than that of the material of the outer layer and flexural modules between 10,000 kg/cm2 and 50,000 kg/cm2 (measured by ASTM D790 method of measurement) so as to have good distortion resistance, that is, higher elasticity. Therefore, to smoothly separate the inner layer according to the decrease of the liquid content, the inner layer must be completely separated over the entire laminated area during the pre-separation.
For that, a predetermined amount of air according to the dimensions of the container should be blown between the layers. Therefore, there is a problem that the separation can not be completed overall when the control of blowing is mistook.
Further, a control unit is necessary for controlling the amount of air, thereby complicating the device.
As well known, since the outer layer and the inner layer should be made of resin having lower bond properties for the purpose of separating the inner layer from the outer layer, the inner layer and the outer layer are not completely bonded to each other at a pinch-off portion formed at a bottom of the blow-molded container. This causes a cracking of the pinch-off portion and a slit between the layers due to a separation, thereby causing a sealing defect.
Under the circumstances mentioned above, the synthetic resin having good distortion resistance, that is, higher elasticity as described above further facilitates the defect. There is a problem that the container entraps moisture between the inner layer and outer layer from the sealing defect when the container is used in a damp area.
In the conventional pre-separation, the inner layer is separated from the outer layer and then returned in the original position. At this point, the inner layer is compressed against the outer layer, thereby making the separability between the layers low.
Another one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a separable laminated container in which an inner layer can be easily separated from an outer layer, and further another one of the objects is to provide a method and device of pre-separation which is easily completed by partly separating the inner layer with a small amount of air.
Since, once separated from the outer layer, the inner layer is returned in such a manner as to cling to the inner surface of the outer layer in the conventional pre-separation, the level to which the pre-separation is finished does not appear externally so that it is difficult to inspect the level.
Another one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a separable laminated container which allowing the easy inspection of the level to which the pre-separation is finished.
In case of a container for liquid, since the ratio of the amount of liquid content to the capacity of the container is generally constant, larger capacity of the container makes an upper space after filled with the liquid content larger so that the level is sometimes lowered to a lower portion of a shoulder or near an upper end of the drum portion of the container.
In case of installing a pump to the neck of the container, taking into consideration the rise of the level due to the insertion of the pump and troubles for inserting the pump, the liquid content is filled in the container in such a manner as to have larger upper space, thereby sometimes lowering the level.
As the upper space is increased and the level of the liquid is lowered to the lower portion of the shoulder or near the upper end of the drum of the container as mentioned above, the water face of the liquid content waves and the splash of the liquid content becomes violent, thereby bubbling the liquid content and/or generating gases depending on the kind of the liquid content.
As the level of the liquid content is lowered to the upper end of the drum of the container, in case of transparent or translucent container, this gives consumers the impression that the content is less than the indicated amount of content even when the container is filled with the content of amount equal to the indicated amount. Even in case of opaque container, it also gives consumers the same impression because of the degree of the splash of the liquid content when swinging the container.
Another one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a pre-separation method allowing smaller upper space when a container is in the filled state, and a container with a pump allowing smaller upper space.
Disclosure of the Invention
The first feature of the present invention is included in a separable laminated container comprising: (a) an outer layer made of synthetic resin and having an air suction hole; and (b) an inner layer made of synthetic resin, and separably laminated on the inside of the outer layer, the inner layer having a portion previously separated from the outer layer just around the air suction hole.
In the separable laminated container with the first feature, air is smoothly introduced between the outer layer and the inner layer even at the first time to pour out the liquid content for use so that the separation of the inner layer is easily made. Since only a part of the inner layer is separated in the pre-separation, a small amount of air for the pre-separation is enough.
In the separable laminated container with the first feature of the present invention, the position of the air suction hole is not limited so that the air suction hole may be formed in any place. Therefore, the air suction hole may be formed in a neck of the container or a drum portion of the container. In addition, the method for forming the air suction hole is also not limited so that a welding means or a punching means by a punch may be employed.
In the separable laminated container with the first feature of the present invention, though the resin materials for the inner layer and the outer layer are not limited, it is preferable that resins which allow the easy separation therebetween are employed. As for the inner layer, a resin with high flexibility is preferably employed.
The separable laminated container with the first feature of the present invention may further comprise a neck, wherein the neck is provided with the air suction hole formed in the outer layer by driving a punch from the outside of the outer layer and punching the outer layer, leaving the inner layer behind.
The separable laminated container with the first feature of the present invention may further comprise a neck, wherein the neck is provided with the air suction hole formed in the outer layer, and wherein the inner layer has an extended portion extended toward the inward of the neck at the part previously separated from the outer layer near the neck. As structured above, the extended portion of the inner layer can be observed from an upper position over the neck of the container, thereby facilitating the check of the state of the pre-separation and thus making the inspection. For pouring out the liquid content, air is securely entered from the first time to pour out the liquid content so as to proceed the separation, thereby improving the entire separability. In case of filling a fixed volume of the liquid content into the container, since the upper space after filling is reduced by the volume excluded by the extended portion, the level of the liquid content can be risen to a desired level by controlling the volume of the air for pre-separation. Particularly, when the level is risen to the neck of the container, it can decrease the waves of the water face of the liquid content during the container A is transported. Even when the liquid content generates gases, the inner layer is moved by the pressure of the gases so that the profile of the container is not changed.
The second feature of the present invention is included in a separable laminated container comprising: (a) an outer layer made of synthetic resin and having an air suction hole; and (b) an inner layer made of synthetic resin having flexural modules of less than 10,000 kg/cm2 and separably laminated on the inside of the outer layer.
In the separable laminated container with the second feature, the synthetic resin having flexural modules of less than 10,000 kg/cm2 is employed as the material of the inner layer so that the inner layer separated form the outer layer shrinks according to the decrease of the content in the separable laminated container in use.
In the separable laminated container with the second feature of the present invention, the position of the air suction hole is not limited so that the air suction hole may be formed in any place. Therefore, the air suction hole may be formed in a neck of the container or a drum portion of the container. In addition, the method for forming the air suction hole is also not limited so that a welding means or a punching means by a punch may be employed.
In the separable laminated container with the second feature of the present invention, though the resin materials for the inner layer and the outer layer are not limited but making the inner layer having flexural modules of less than 10,000 kg/cm2, it is preferable that resins which allow the easy separation therebetween are employed.
The separable laminated container with the second feature of the present invention may further comprise a neck, wherein the neck is provided with the air suction hole formed in the outer layer.
In the separable laminated container with the second feature of the present invention, a portion of the inner layer adjacent to the air suction hole may be previously partly separated from the outer layer. As structured above, air is smoothly introduced between the outer layer and the inner layer even at the first time to pour out the liquid content for use so that the separation of the inner layer is easily made and the shrinkage and deformation of the inner layer is easily conducted. Since only a part of the inner layer is separated in the pre-separation, a small amount of air for the pre-separation is enough. In this case also, the position of the air suction hole is not limited and the method of forming a hole is not limited.
The separable laminated container with the second feature of the present invention may further comprise a neck, wherein the neck is provided with the air suction hole formed in the outer layer, and wherein a portion of the inner layer adjacent to the air suction hole is partly separated from the outer layer.
The third feature of the present invention is included in a separable laminated container comprising: (a) an outer layer made of synthetic resin, having an air suction hole, and provided with a mark composed of projections or indents which are formed in the outer surface thereof during molding into a container configuration; and (b) an inner layer made of synthetic resin, separably laminated on the inside of the outer layer, and partly bonded with the outer layer by a bonded layer, the bonded layer disposed apart from the air suction hole.
In the separable laminated container with the third feature, the mark is formed during molding into a container configuration so that the positional relation between the bonded area and the mark is defined. Therefore, the mark formed in the outer surface of the outer layer permits the secure recognition of the circumferential direction or the axial direction and the position of the bonded area so that the bonded area and the air suction hole can be securely shifted from each other when the position of the air suction hole is set based on the position of the mark.
In the separable laminated container with the third feature of the present invention, the position of the air suction hole is not limited so that the air suction hole may be formed in any place. Therefore, the air suction hole may be formed in a neck of the container or a drum portion of the container. In addition, the method for forming the air suction hole is also not limited so that a welding means or a punching means by a punch may be employed.
In the separable laminated container with the third feature of the present invention, though the resin materials for the inner layer and the outer layer are not limited, it is preferable that resins which allow the easy separation therebetween are employed. As for the inner layer, a resin with high flexibility is preferably employed. The cross section of the separable laminated container is not limited particularly and thus may be any one of various configurations such as circle, ellipse, and rectangle.
In the separable laminated container with the third feature of the present invention, the bonded area may be linearly formed along the axial direction of the separable laminated container, may be circumferentially formed in a ring-like configuration, or may be partly formed in some spots. In addition, the mark may be formed in a position corresponding to the bonded area or in a position shifted from the bonded area.
In the separable laminated container with the third feature of the present invention, the bonded layer extends in the longitudinal direction of the container.
The fourth feature of the present invention is included in a container with pump comprising: (a) a container body made up of an inner layer and an outer layer which are made of synthetic resin and separably laminated on each other, wherein the outer layer has an air suction hole formed therein and a portion of the inner layer adjacent to the air suction hole is partly separated from the outer layer; and (b) a pump comprising a cylinder inserted into the container body through a neck of the container body and a cap whereby the pump is hermetically fitted to the neck, wherein the cylinder is provided with a flange-like seal around the outer periphery thereof, the flange-like seal coming in contact with the inner surface of the neck tightly.
In the container with pump with the fourth feature, air is smoothly introduced between the outer layer and the inner layer even at the first time to pour out the liquid content for use so that the separation of the inner layer is easily made. Since only a part of the inner layer is separated in the pre-separation, a small amount of air for the pre-separation is enough.
In the container with pump with the fourth feature of the present invention, the inner layer is inwardly extended in the pre-separation of the container. When the cylinder of the pump is inserted through the neck of the container body after filling the liquid content into the container body, the cylinder is inserted with the flange-like seal sealing the neck so that the inner pressure of the container body is risen so as to return the extended portion of the inner layer into the original state, thereby discharging the air, which has been blown between the inner layer and the outer layer, through the air suction hole. The extended portion of the inner layer may be brought in contact with the outer layer by completely discharging the air, which has been blown between the inner layer and the outer layer in the pre-separation. Alternatively, some of the air may be left between the inner layer and the outer layer even after the installation of the pump so that the inner layer and the outer layer is spaced from each other.
In the container with pump with the fourth feature of the present invention, the position of the air suction hole is not limited so that the air suction hole may be formed in any place. Therefore, the air suction hole may be formed in a neck of the container or a drum portion of the container. In addition, the method for forming the air suction hole is also not limited so that a welding means or a punching means by a punch may be employed.
In the container with pump with the fourth feature of the present invention, though the resin materials for the inner layer and the outer layer are not limited, it is preferable that resins which allow the easy separation therebetween are employed. As for the inner layer, a resin with high flexibility is preferably employed.
The fifth feature of the present invention is included in a container with pump comprising: (a) a container body made up of an inner layer and an outer layer which are made of synthetic resin and separably laminated on each other, wherein the outer layer has an air suction hole formed therein and a portion of the inner layer adjacent to the air suction hole is partly separated from the outer layer; (b) a pump comprising a cylinder inserted into the container body through a neck of the container body and a cap whereby the pump is hermetically fitted to the neck; and (c) an inner lid having a ring-like seal coming in contact with the outer surface of the cylinder of the pump tightly, and fitted in the neck of the container body.
In the container with pump with the fifth feature, air is smoothly introduced between the outer layer and the inner layer even at the first time to pour out the liquid content for use so that the separation of the inner layer is easily made. Since only a part of the inner layer is separated in the pre-separation, a small amount of air for the pre-separation is enough.
In the container with pump with the fifth feature of the present invention, the inner layer is inwardly extended in the pre-separation of the container. When the cylinder of the pump is inserted through the neck of the container body after filling the liquid content into the container body and fitting the inner lid into the neck of the container body, the cylinder of the pump is inserted with the cylinder sealing the ring-like seal so that the inner pressure of the container body is risen so as to return the previously extended portion of the inner layer into the original state, thereby discharging the air, which has been blown between the inner layer and the outer layer, through the air suction hole. The extended portion of the inner layer may be brought in contact with the outer layer by completely discharging the air, which has been blown between the inner layer and the outer layer in the pre-separation. Alternatively, some of the air may be left between the inner layer and the outer layer even after the installation of the pump so that the inner layer and the outer layer is spaced from each other.
In the container with pump with the fifth feature of the present invention, the position of the air suction hole is not limited so that the air suction hole may be formed in any place. Therefore, the air suction hole may be formed in a neck of the container or a drum portion of the container. In addition, the method for forming the air suction hole is also not limited so that a welding means or a punching means by a punch may be employed.
In the container with pump with the fifth feature of the present invention, though the resin materials for the inner layer and the outer layer are not limited, it is preferable that resins which allow the easy separation therebetween are employed. As for the inner layer, a resin with high flexibility is preferably employed.
In the container with pump with the fifth feature of the present invention, the cylinder may have narrow grooves or a roughened surface on the outer surface thereof extending from the lower edge thereof to a position above the seal of the inner lid after installation of the pump.
In the container with pump with the fifth feature of the present invention, the seal of the inner lid may have a narrow groove or a roughened surface formed in a sealing surface thereof.
In the container with pump with the fifth feature of the present invention, the seal of the inner lid may protrude inward and upward in such a manner as to elastically expand and contract in the radial direction.
The sixth feature of the present invention is included in a punching method of an air suction hole in a separable laminated container comprising steps of: driving a punch from the outside into a neck of a container body made up of an inner layer and an outer layer which are made of synthetic resin and separably laminated on each other; and punching out the outer layer by the blade of the punch, leaving the inner layer behind.
In the punching method with the sixth feature, the outer layer is punched by the blade of the punch leaving the inner layer behind so that the air suction hole can be formed only in the outer layer whereby the air suction hole can be quite easily formed. The air suction hole can be formed in the same configuration as that of the blade and the hole is neatly made only by the punching so that no finishing after the punching is required. Particularly when this punching method is conducted during the molded container is in a predetermined range of temperature after blow molding, it further facilitates and secures the formation of the air suction hole.
The seventh feature of the present invention is included in a punching device comprising: (a) a pedestal which is inserted into a neck of a container body made up of an inner layer and an outer layer, which are made of synthetic resin and separably laminated on each other, to come in contact with an inner surface of the neck; (b) a punch supported in such a manner as to come close to and move away from the pedestal, the punch having a tubulous blade; and (c) a space keeping mechanism for keeping a distance between the tubulous blade and the pedestal constant when the punch is at the nearest position to the pedestal.
The punching device with the seventh feature is suitable for carrying out the invention of the punching method with the sixth feature.
The punching device with the seventh feature of the present invention has a simple structure and facilitates the formation of the air suction hole. Since the punch pushes the inner layer at the same time of punching out the outer layer, the separation between the layers are made around the air suction hole during punching, thereby allowing the inner layer to be quite easily separated from the-outer layer.
The punching device with the seventh feature further comprises an adjusting mechanism for adjusting the distance between the tubulous blade and the pedestal at a point in time when the punch is at the nearest position to the pedestal. As structured above, the adjusting mechanism adjusts the distance between the tubulous blade and the pedestal so that the air suction hole can be formed only in the outer layer even with a spread in the thickness of the inner layer.
The eighth feature of the present invention is included in a pre-separation method for a separable laminated container comprising steps of: punching an air suction hole in an outer layer of a separable laminated container made up of an inner layer and the outer layer which are made of synthetic resin and separably laminated on each other; and introducing a little amount of air through the air suction hole to previously separate a portion of the inner layer around the air suction hole from the outer layer.
In the pre-separation method with the eighth feature, since only a part of the inner layer is separated, a small amount of air for the pre-separation is enough and it is not necessary to change the volume of the air even with containers of somewhat different volumes, thereby allowing easy operation. The extended portion of the inner layer may be brought in contact with the outer layer again or may be left in the state separated from the outer layer.
In the pre-separation method with the eighth feature, the method of forming the air suction hole is not limited so that the hole may formed by welding the outer layer or punching only the outer layer by a punch.
In the pre-separation method with the eighth feature, the inner layer of the separable laminated layer is preferably made of synthetic resin having flexural modules of less than 10,000 kg/cm2. This facilitates the separation of the inner layer and allows smooth shrinkage and deformation of the inner layer during using the separable laminated container.
The ninth feature of the present invention is included in a pre-separation method for a separable laminated container comprising steps of: punching an air suction hole in an outer layer of a separable laminated container made up of an inner layer and the outer layer which are made of synthetic resin and separably laminated on each other; introducing a little amount of air through the air suction hole to previously separate a portion of the inner layer around the air suction hole from the outer layer; blowing air into the inside of the separable laminated container to discharge the air introduced between the inner layer and the outer layer; and bringing the separated layer in contact with the outer layer again.
In the pre-separation method with the ninth feature, since only a part of the inner layer is separated, a small amount of air for the pre-separation is enough and it is not necessary to change the volume of the air even with containers of somewhat different volumes, thereby allowing easy operation. Though the inner layer separated from the outer layer is brought in contact with the outer layer again, the separated inner layer can be easily separated from the outer layer again.
In the pre-separation method with the ninth feature, the method of forming the air suction hole is not limited so that the hole may formed by welding the outer layer or punching only the outer layer by a punch.
In the pre-separation method with the ninth feature, the inner layer of the separable laminated layer is preferably made of synthetic resin having flexural modules of less than 10,000 kg/cm2. This facilitates the separation of the inner layer and allows smooth shrinkage and deformation of the inner layer during using the separable laminated container.
The tenth feature of the present invention is included in a pre-separation method for a separable laminated container comprising steps of: punching an air suction hole in an outer layer of a separable laminated container made up of an inner layer and the outer layer which are made of synthetic resin and separably laminated on each other; introducing a little amount of air through the air suction hole to previously separate a portion of the inner layer around the air suction hole from the outer layer; installing a pump to a neck of the separable laminated container after filling liquid content in the separable laminated container; sealing a space between the cylinder of the pump and the neck by a seal when a cylinder of the pump is inserted into the neck during the installation so as to discharge at least some of the air introduced between the inner layer and the outer layer.
In the pre-separation method with the tenth feature, at least some of the air previously introduced between the inner layer and the outer layer is enough to be discharged through the air suction hole. This means that the inner layer may be returned to come in contact with the inner surface of the outer layer by completely discharging the introduced air during the installation of the pump, or, some of the air may be left between the inner layer and the outer layer even after the installation of the pump so that the inner layer and the outer layer is spaced from each other.
In the pre-separation method with the tenth feature, since only a part of the inner layer is separated, a small amount of air for the pre-separation is enough. The step of completely or partly returning the inner layer to the original state and the step of installing the pump to the separable laminated container can be conducted by one action, thereby facilitating the manufacturing process of the container with pump.
In the pre-separation method with the tenth feature, the method of forming the air suction hole is not limited so that the hole may formed by welding the outer layer or punching only the outer layer by a punch.
In the pre-separation method with the tenth feature, the amount of residual air in the inner layer after installation of the pump may be controlled by controlling the amount of air introduced through the air suction hole to partly separate the inner layer from the outer layer.
In the pre-separation method with the tenth feature, the seal is formed on the circumference of the cylinder of the pump and the amount of air discharged through the air suction hole during the installation of the pump can be controlled by the sliding range of the seal against the neck and the position of the air suction hole.
In the pre-separation method with the tenth feature, the seal comprises an inner lid fitted in the neck in such a manner as to allow the insertion of the cylinder of the pump therethrough and the amount of air discharged through the air suction hole during the installation of the pump can be controlled by the length of the cylinder inserted into the seal.
In the pre-separation method with the tenth feature, the separated inner layer can be brought in contact with the outer layer again by adjusting the amount of air introduced through the air suction hole to the same amount of the air discharged through the air suction hole during the installation of the pump.
The eleventh of the present invention is included in a pre-separation device for a separable laminated container comprising; (a) a first air supply member for supplying air between an inner layer and an outer layer of a separable laminated container, which are made of synthetic resin and separably laminated on each other, through an air suction hole punched in the outer layer of the separable laminated container; (b) a second air supply member for blowing air into the separable laminated container through a neck of the separable laminated container; (c) a pressurized air supply device for supplying pressurized air into the first air supply member and the second air supply member; (d) a pressurized air storage disposed between the first air supply member and the pressurized air supply device; (e) solenoid valves disposed between the pressurized air supply device and the pressurized air storage, between the first air supply member and the pressurized air storage, and between the second air supply member and the pressurized air supply device, respectively; and (f) a control means for activating the solenoid valves at predetermined timings.
The pre-separation device with the eleventh feature is suitable for carrying out the invention of the punching method with the ninth feature. A little volume of the pressurized air of the pressurized air supply device is first stored in the pressurized air storage, then the pressurized air stored in the pressurized air storage is introduced between the inner layer and the outer layer of the separable laminated container through the air suction hole by the first air supply member so as to separate the inner layer around the air suction hole from the outer layer, and after that, the separated inner layer is brought in contact with the inner surface of the outer layer by blowing the pressurized air into the separable laminated container by the second air supply member. A sequence of actions as mentioned above are securely and easily carried out by controlling the solenoid valves by the control means.
The pre-separation device with the eleventh feature of the present invention may further comprise an adjusting means for adjusting the amount of the pressurized air stored in the pressurized air storage. As the adjusting means are provided as mentioned above, the volume of the air for separating the inner layer can be changed if necessary.
In the pre-separation device with the eleventh feature of the present invention, the first air supply member may comprise a nozzle inserted into the air suction hole of the separable laminated container, wherein the nozzle is opened at the front end and a side thereof so that the air supplied between the inner layer and the outer layer is discharged through the nozzle when air is blown into the separable laminated container through the second air supply member. As structured above, the air introduced between the inner layer and the outer layer can be completely discharged with the second air supply member is mounted on the separable laminated container, with the result that the entire surface of the separated inner layer can be brought in contact with the inner surface of the outer layer as the original state.